Triforce Survival Competition 1
by jawesome1134
Summary: Thank you Soliddude1175, your sole smasher inspired me to make this
1. 1: a new competition

Triforce Survival

Episode 1

Link: hello and welcome to Triforce survival, the show where contestants try to be the last one standing. I'm Link the host and head judge; the other judges are Princess Zelda and the guest antagonist for Skyward Sword day, Demise! Let's meet our contestants: He's the knowledgeable guy with the items, Old Man!

Old Man: Hello snore!

Link: the evil image, Dark Link!

Dark Link: I will claim victory, it is my destiny.

Link: The magical elder, Sahasrahla!

Sahasrahla: I am, indeed, Sahasrahla.

Link: the owl with the know-how, Owl!

Owl: Hoot! Indeed.

Link: The Fairy full of help, Navi!

Navi: Hey, Listen!

Link: The influenced outsider, Skull Kid!

Skull Kid: That was quite a nice session.

Link: The sorceress of shadows, Veran!

Veran: Link! I'm surprised you've come this far.

Link: The general of darkness, Onox!

Onox: Not bad at all.

Link: The sinister wind mage, Vaati!

Vaati: Tell me, how does it feel?

Link: The Pirate lass, Tetra!

Zelda stares at Tetra confusedly.

Tetra: You're all fools, you know that?

Link: The strange stranger, Tingle!

Tingle: Kooloo-Limpah!

Link: The minish cap, Ezlo!

Ezlo: Hmn? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmn…

Link: The twilight princess, Midna!

Midna: Light and shadow don't mix, as we all know.

Link: The treasure-hunting seaman, Linebeck!

Linebeck: I'm a real man of the sea!

Link: The demon in disguise, Cole!

Chancellor Cole: That's Chancellor Cole!

Link: And finally, the spirit of the goddess sword, Fi!

Fi: Fi is the name I was given.

Link: Now that we've met the contestants, let's get to the rules. Each day there will be a challenge from a certain game, at the end of the challenge two people will gain invincibility from elimination and the voters will choose one of you to be eliminated. Today's challenge is; last man standing, Keese edition! You must survive against swarms of Keese, last two people gain invincibility. Let's get started!

The game had begun; everyone was either running or fighting. Except for the old man who fell asleep, but woke up at the sound of Ezlo yelling "somebody put me on their head!" Linebeck did and became minish-sized.

Linebeck: whoa! I'm tiny! My voice is hilarious!

Then Tetra stepped on them

Tetra: Ewwwwwww! I stepped on something!

Fi put a voice in Skull Kid's mind saying "run into that Keese." He did. Now there were only 13 remaining in this round; Old Man, Dark Link, Sahasrahla, Owl, Navi, Veran, Onox, Vaati, Tetra, Tingle, Midna, Chancellor Cole, and Fi. Then Tingle's balloon got popped so he fell to the ground, Vaati got swarmed, and Fi and Sahasrahla were controlling Chancellor Cole and Onox, who ran into each other but Onox was heavily armored so he stayed up. Veran possessed a Keese and thus fooled the Keese. Owl flew into a wall while checking behind him.

Link: Now only 9 remain; Old man, Dark Link, Sahasrahla, Navi, Veran, Onox, Tetra, Midna, and Fi.

Navi flew and dodged all the incoming Keese. Sahasrahla was trying to control Onox when he got caught. Onox got struck from behind, old man fell asleep again, and Tetra got surprise attacked. Midna found out Veran's disguise and knocked her out.

Link: We're down to 5 survivors; Old man, Dark Link, Navi, Midna and Fi.

Old man got attacked while sleeping, and Navi got attacked from behind.

Link: Oh! There are only 3 remaining, Dark Link, Midna, and Fi!

Midna: Uh oh! I'm surrounded from all sides!

Demise: Yeah, that's the definition of Surrounded!

Link: Midna just got caught, so Dark Link and Fi win immunity!

Dark Link: Finally.

Fi: Good, I won.

Link: Now the three judges will decide who to eliminate…. Right after these messages!

Link: Welcome back to Triforce Survival! We have decided with the crowd on four possible eliminates, Dark Link and Fi have invincibility; Sahasrahla, Owl, Skull kid, Veran, Vaati, Tetra, Ezlo, Midna, Linebeck, and Chancellor Cole, you all have zero votes! So Old Man, Navi, Onox, and tingle, you all have one vote!

Navi: Everyone hates me!

Link: Don't worry Navi, it's only one vote. Now let's go to or randomizer to decide who gets eliminated… And the results are:

Old Man

Old Man: snore

Tingle

Tingle: Excellent!

Navi

Navi: Yay! Nobody hates me!

Onox!

Onox: You will rue the day you eliminated me!

Demise: Nope!

Demise sends Onox flying with a strike from his sword.

Link: see you next time on Triforce Survival!


	2. 2: things get serious

Triforce survival

Episode 2

Link: Welcome back to Triforce Survival, Last time we said goodbye to Onox, so we have 15 remaining competitors; Old Man, Dark Link, Sahasrahla, Owl, Navi, Skull kid, Veran, Vaati, Tetra, Tingle, Ezlo, Midna, Linebeck, Chancellor Cole and Fi! Today is Spirit tracks day, so our guest antagonist is Malladus! Today's challenge is a battle tourney; one person will get a pass into round 2! And that person is…. Linebeck!

Linebeck: Yes!

Link: Everyone get on your trains!

Everyone got on their trains, 12 of which went to the station, Linebeck's went to the round 2 station, and 2 went to the arena. The people who went to the waiting room were; Vaati, Tingle, Ezlo, Sahasrahla, Chancellor Cole, Old Man, Tetra, Skull Kid, Fi, Midna, Owl, and Dark Link. Meaning round 1 was Navi vs. Veran!

Navi: oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!

Veran: I will defeat you easily.

Veran possessed Navi and made her fly into a wall, Veran won!

Navi returned to the waiting station.

Fi: You did your best.

Navi: Thanks.

Link (over intercom): Veran won her battle, everyone get on your trains!

10 of the trains went back to the station, out came; Fi, Midna, Ezlo, Dark Link, Skull Kid, Owl, Chancellor Cole, Tetra, Sahasrahla, and Tetra. Meaning round 2 was Tingle vs. Vaati!

Tingle: This could be trouble.

Vaati: Too easy…

Tingle inflated his balloons and flew up into the air, Vaati flew into them, popping them, and Tingle fell to the ground, Vaati won.

Link (again over intercom): Everyone not defeated or in round 2, enter your trains!

8 returned to the waiting station; Old Man, Owl, Midna, Sahasrahla, Skull Kid, Tetra, Ezlo, and Fi. That means round 3 was Chancellor Cole vs. Dark Link.

Dark Link: Fine

Chancellor Cole: Hehehe…

Dark Link attacked Chancellor Cole, defeating him.

Dark Link: Is that all?

Chancellor Cole returned to the waiting station, while Dark Link waited for round 2.

Link: Dark Link won his match. everyone enter your trains for battle #4!

Everyone entered their trains, 6 returned to the station, they were; Fi, Sahasrahla, Skull kid, Ezlo, owl, and Midna. It was a battle between Old Man and Tetra!

Old man: Alright snore

Tetra: Sounds good.

Old Man falls asleep, Tetra flips him. Tetra wins. Old man does move. Tetra moves on to round 2.

Tetra: Nice!

Link: Blah blah, Winner, something or other, to your trains!

4 returned to station; Midna, owl, Skull kid, and Ezlo. It's time for Fi vs. Sahasrahla!

Fi: OK

Sahasrahla: indeed.

They tried to telepathize each other, then Fi teleported behind Sahasrahla and telepathized him so she won. Fi went on to round 2. Sahasrahla returned to the waiting station.

Link: now I'll just say it, Ezlo vs. Owl!

They entered the arena, owl pecked the motionless Ezlo into submission, and he had won!

Link: final match time! Midna vs. Skull kid

They battled for ten minutes, they seemed so evenly matched, then Skull Kid tripped over the sleeping Old Man and Midna won.

Link: round 1 is complete, so Navi, Skull Kid, Old Man, Ezlo, Tingle, Sahasrahla, and Chancellor Cole are not going to round 2. Veran, Midna, Tetra, Owl, Vaati, Fi, Dark Link, and Linebeck go to your trains!

6 trains returned to the round 2 station; out came Tetra, Vaati, Linebeck, Dark Link, Fi, and Midna. It's time for Veran vs. Owl!

Veran: Simple.

Owl: Hoot!

Veran used the same strategy and flew Owl into a wall. Veran moved onto the finals.

Link: round 2-ers, go to your trains!

4 returned to the station; Tetra, Vaati, Midna, and Dark Link. Now it's Fi vs. Linebeck!

Fi: hmn…

Linebeck: It's my turn!

Linebeck hid in a box, when Fi came near, he jumped out at her. Linebeck won!

Navi: Hey, you did better than others.

Fi: Thank you, Navi.

Link: I'll just say it's Tetra vs. Midna!

Tetra & Midna: Sounds good.

Tetra and Midna were very even, but Tetra got behind Midna and attacked her, Tetra won!

Tetra: Hey, you did good, put up a good fight.

Midna: Go kick some butt.

Link: Now it's time for Vaati vs. Dark Link!

Dark Link fired an arrow at Vaati's eye, defeating him.

Link: Two battles in the final round, each winner gains invincibility.

Tetra vs. Linebeck

Veran vs. Dark Link

Linebeck tried to sneak attack Tetra, but she heard him and defeated him.

Veran tried to possess Dark Link, but because Dark Link is a shadow, he couldn't be possessed so he attacked her and won as well.

Link: so Dark Link and Tetra have invincibility, now the three judges will decide who to eliminate. We'll be back after these messages!

Link: Welcome back, now let's see who's eliminated; Old Man, Sahasrahla, Owl, Navi, Veran, Vaati, Ezlo, Midna, Linebeck, and Chancellor Cole, you all have no votes!

Midna & Tetra: Yes!

Link: Fi and Skull Kid, you both have 1 vote…

Navi: Uhoh.

Link: But Tingle has two votes so he's eliminated!

Tingle: No fair, everyone hates me!

Link: What makes you say that?

Malladus (hiding a sign that says "Tingle Sucks" behind him): I have no idea…

Tingle inflated his balloons and flied away because he didn't want to end up like Onox.

Link: Thanks for coming out everyone!


	3. 3: Blackout

Triforce Survival

Episode 3

Link: Welcome to Triforce Survival, yesterday we said goodbye to tingle, and today is phantom hourglass day! The guest judge is bellum, and replacing Zelda is Oshus

Linebeck: Hey where's Zelda?

Tetra: I told you not to call me that! The name Tetra worked just fine!

Linebeck: Wait, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?

Link: today's challenge is sewer escape! You must escape to the sanctuary round 1 there are two heats of seven, first four move on to round 2, first two win invincibility. Round 1 heat 1 is Midna, Linebeck, Old Man, Veran, Fi, Dark Link, and Navi.

Midna, who could see perfectly in the dark, got there first. Old man wandered there, lost. Fi used telepathy to find the way; dark link made it lastly, so Navi, Linebeck and Veran aren't making it to round 2!

Link: Round 1 heat 2 is Tetra, Sahasrahla, Owl, Ezlo, Skull Kid, Vaati, and Chancellor Cole!

Tetra found her way using her tracker's instincts, skull kid play the ocarina and found the way with Ezlo on his head, Owl flew to the finish, meaning Vaati, Chancellor Cole, and Sahasrahla aren't reaching round 2!

Link: The round 2-ers are Tetra, Midna…

Tetra & Midna: Yay!

Link: Skull Kid…

Skull Kid: Good job me!

Link: Dark Link

Dark Link: Fine.

Link: Fi…

Fi: The probability of me moving on is 100%

Link: Owl, Ezlo…

Owl: Hoot!

Ezlo: Doesn't all that hooting get annoying?

Link: and Old Man

Old Man: snore

Link: Let's go!

Fi got stuck in a corner by telepathizing Old Man who got lost, then fell asleep. Owl flew into a wall. Dark Link got stepped on because Ezlo jumped on his head and made him Minish-sized. Finally, Tetra Found a dead end, meaning skull kid and Midna gained invincibility!

Link: now let's check the votes… We have 1 vote for Linebeck…

Linebeck: boo!

Link: 1 for chancellor cole…

Chancellor cole: What!?

Link: and… 2 for ezlo!

Ezlo: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Link: see you next time!


	4. 4: Twilight falls

Triforce survival ep.4

Link: welcome to triforce survival last time we said goodbye to Ezlo, and today is twilight princess day, the dark time when the twilight falls over hyrule. (turns into a wolf)

Midna: yay, wolfie!

Tetra: what about the thing you told me about yesterday?

Midna: oh yeah, (reverts to true form) there we go! (Everyone stares) what? Am I so beautiful that you're lost for words? Hee hee. Let me translate for Wolf-Link, he says "today we have a music completion with Zelda, Zant, and Ilia as the judges. Last two not voted off the challenge stage win invincibility."

Everyone began playing and singing Old man fell asleep and Ilia voted him off, Dark Link played a dark ocarina, Sahasrahla made music telepathically, Owl musically hooted. Navi tried to play an instrument but failed and Zant voted her out. Skull kid played his ocarina, veran possessed skull kid, and vaati manipulated wind through a big tree like a big recorder. Tetra sang, Midna used wolf-link to howl, Linebeck did a little pirate jig, chancellor cole Sang but he sucked so Zelda voted him off, and Fi sang also.

Veran got found out by Zant and was voted off for cheating (by Zelda, Zant is evil so he let it slide). Linebeck hit a foul note, and Zelda voted him out. No one could understand Owl's hooting so Zant deemed it pointless and voted him out. Skull kid dropped his ocarina, and Dark Link was mimicking skull kid so he dropped his ocarina too.

Zant: Stop copying Him!

Skull Kid: Stop copying me!

Zelda: there are only five people left; Sahasrahla, Vaati, Tetra, Midna, and Fi.

Tetra went to a higher octave which hurt Zant's Twilit ears. Vaati's log fell on him, and Sahasrahla's telepathy wore off somehow so Midna and Fi got invincibility

Zelda: now we will ponder who to eliminate…

Zelda: Welcome back after careful consideration we have 2 votes for Linebeck…

Linebeck: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! dramatic pause

Zelda: and two votes for Vaati.

Vaati: Not fair!

Zelda: Let's go to the randomizer

Linebeck

Linebeck: Yay!

Vaati

Vaati: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Zant: Get outta here!

Link: (reverts back to normal form) the twilight must have passed.

Midna: Well it was fun while it lasted.

Link: See you next time on Triforce Survival!


	5. 5: Everything falls

Triforce survival ep. 5

Link: welcome to Triforce survival, last time we said goodbye to Vaati, and it's minish cap day! Our guest antagonist is Vaati!? We still have Old Man…

Old Man: snore

Link: Dark Link…

Dark Link: Hmph!

Link: Sahasrahla…

Sahasrahla: I am-

Tetra and Midna: (at the same time) do we really have to do this again?

Vaati: Fine, our challenge is all the contestants will stand on a narrow platform and face gale winds, last two standing win invincibility.

Skull kid lost his balance and fell off. Dark Link mimicked skull kid again and fell. Linebeck wobbled and fell forward. Tetra also fell. Veran was disqualified for trying to possess Navi, who got blown away because she was small.

Link: there are six people left; Old Man, Sahasrahla, Owl, Midna, Chancellor Cole, and Fi—Whoa! Old Man just got blown off!

Sahasrahla just got blown off. Chancellor Cole got blown due to his small stature. And last to go was Midna, and right after the horn signifying the end sounded, Owl fell due to fatigue.

Link: Owl and Fi have invincibility! Now let`s wait to see who gets eliminated…

Midna and Tetra walk up to Fi

Midna: You're pretty good, let's make an alliance.

Tetra: yeah, you'd be the brains and we'd be the everything else.

Fi: Specify what "everything else" means.

Tetra: I don't know, just everything else!

Fi: I will help you

Midna: Yes!

Link: let's tally the votes; 1 for Navi, 1 for Old Man, another for Navi, 1 for Dark Link, and….

Navi makes a sound that sounds like she's biting her nails, ironic because she doesn't have hands or possibly teeth.

Link: the last vote goes to Navi!

Navi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why me!?

Link: See you next time on Triforce Survival!


	6. 6: The first Returnee

Triforce survival ep. 6

Link: welcome back, today is the 1 third mark of the season so we're bringing someone back and it's…..Navi!

Navi: I wasn't even gone a whole episode!

Vaati: Today's challenge is a skulltula survival.

Link: shut up, Vaati, so it's like the first challenge.

Navi: I'm still gonna compete, even though I can't be eliminated this time.

Vaati: nobody cares, so three people get invincibility, last two standing (With Navi) are invincible.

Owl got attacked first because he was invincible last time. Dark Link was the biggest threat so they got him too. Navi got attacked even though she had invincibility. Veran possessed Tetra, who got attacked then. Chancellor Cole got Skulltula'd for sucking. Sahasrahla was trying to control Old Man when he got sneak attacked. Skull kid was the next to go, then it was old Man.

Link: there are only three people remaining; Linebeck, Fi and Midna! Oh and there goes Linebeck! So Navi, Fi and Midna are invincible! Let's see who gets out, 1 vote for Veran, 1 for Owl, another for Veran, 1 for Skull Kid, and finally…..the last vote goes to Veran!

Veran: Nooooooooo! (possesses a Darknut which Link kills) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Vaati: Shut! Your! FACE! (Blows her away)

Link: See you next time on Triforce Survival!


	7. 7: Total Knockout

Triforce Survival ep. 7

Link: welcome to triforce survival, last time veran went away and thank god Vaati's gone!

Ganondorf: No but I'm here!

Link: Oh, God, No…

Tetra: who's going to replace me this time?

Link: The king of red lions!

Tetra: Seriously!?

Link: today's challenge is a Black Tower climb! Each time I blow the horn the person in last will be eliminated from the challenge.

Owl and Navi were in the lead, followed by Tetra, Fi, Sahasrahla, Dark Link, Skull Kid, Linebeck, and Old Man, Link blew the horn and in last place was chancellor Cole, so he was eliminated. Now it was Owl, Fi, Midna, Sahasrahla, Dark Link, Navi, Linebeck, Skull Kid, Old Man, so Tetra was out.

Link: Now it's Dark Link, Skull Kid, Owl, Fi, Old Man, Sahasrahla, Linebeck, and Midna. So, Navi is out!

It was now; Dark Link, Skull Kid, Owl, Old Man, Midna, Sahasrahla, and Fi, so Linebeck was out! Now it was Fi, Midna, Sahasrahla, Old Man, Owl, Skull Kid, and Dark Link was out! Then it was Fi, Owl, Old Man, Midna, and Skull Kid, So Sahasrahla was out!

Link: We're down to the final 5! Old Man, Owl, Skull Kid, Midna, and Fi! And the leaderboard goes Old Man, Owl, Fi and Midna, so Skull Kid is out!

Now it's Old Man, Fi and Midna, so Owl was out!

Link: We're down to the final three; Old Man, Midna, and Fi! Last one out is not invincible; and it's…Not Fi, Not Midna, It's Old Man! Like last time, Fi and Midna are invincible! Now let's vote!

Link: And it's 1 for Old Man, one for Sahasrahla, 1 for Navi, and 1 for Linebeck! Let's go to the randomizer….

Sahasrahla

Sahasrahla: Good.

Old Man

Old Man: Snore!

Navi

Navi: Yay!

Linebeck

Linebeck: Nooooooooooooooo!

Ganondorf dark magic's Linebeck away, back to the land of the ocean king.

Ganondorf: I never liked him.

Link: See you next time!


	8. 8: Dead Men don't volley

Triforce Survival Ep. 8

Link: welcome to triforce survival

Vaati: last time we said goodbye to Linebeck!

Link: Stop stealing my lines!

Vaati: Make me!

Link: Okay I will!

Vaati: You and what army?

Link: This army!

Red Link, Blue Link, and Purple Link appear beside Link, the four Links start beating up Vaati.

Zelda: While Link ties up loose ends, I'll explain the challenge…it's a game of dead man's volley ball, the contestant will go 2 at a time, one-on-one first one to miss or get hit is the loser, winner moves on! Round 1 is Navi vs. Owl!

Long story short, Owl won.

Zelda: Now it's Dark Link vs. Fi!

Fi used telepathy to make Dark Link miss.

Zelda: Now it's Old Man vs. Tetra!

Tetra humiliatingly crushed Old Man.

Zelda: Chancellor Cole vs. Skull Kid

Skull Kid, just Skull Kid.

Zelda: Midna vs. Sahasrahla!

Midna won.

Zelda: Now it's round 2 there's still Owl, Fi, Tetra, Skull Kid and Midna, one of you get a free pass, and it's…Midna! Now It's Owl vs. Fi!

Fi won.

Zelda: and Skull Kid vs. Tetra

Tetra won.

Zelda: in the final round, Tetra gets a free pass, and it's Midna vs. Fi!

Fi won, barely.

Link: I'm back, Tetra and Fi get invincibility! Now! Let's! VOTE!

Link: the votes are 1 for Midna, 1 for Sahasrahla, Dark Link and 1 for Skull Kid, let's go to the randomizer.

Dark Link

Dark Link: I wasn't worried at all.

Sahasrahla

Sahasrahla: That was close.

Midna

Midna: I was almost out.

Skull Kid

Skull Kid: No! Majora will destroy you all! Put's on Majora's Mask.

Link: Nope! (knocks off Majora's Mask)

Skull Kid: Thanks, I will humbly accept my defeat.

Link: See you next time!


	9. 9: Blizzard Blitz

Triforce survival ep. 9

Link: welcome back, it's OoS day!

Onox: I will kill you!

Link: Doubt that highly. Today's challenge is skate slam, you slide around on ice trying to knock the others off, last one standing is invincible!

Due to her small stature navi got shoved off by tetra. Fi got knocked off by Chancellor Cole. Tetra also knocked off Old Man too. Tetra got telepahized by Sahasrahla and fell off.

Link: We're down to 5; Dark Link, Sahasrahla, Owl, Midna, and Chancellor Cole.

Owl knocked off Sahsrahla. Midna knocked off Owl and Chancellor Cole. So the final two were Dark Link and Midna. And Midna knocked off Dark Link!

Link: Midna is invincible, let's vote!

Link: the votes are in; there's one for Chancellor Cole, one for Navi, another for Chancellor Cole, and one for….Dark Link! Chancellor Cole is out!

Chancellor Cole: Death to you all!

Onox: Join the club.

Link: See you next time!


	10. 10: Link asleep, Weedle wanted

Triforce survival ep. 10

Link: Hi. snore

Zelda: he's tired. Today's challenge is a boat race.

Tetra: Yes!

Everyone got in their boats.

Zelda: Like the black tower climb it's a knockout, with 8 laps, last one is invincible.

The race started, Owl was leading, followed closely by Fi, Midna, and Navi. Then it was Old Man, Tetra and Dark Link. At the end of the lap, Sahasrahla was out!

Link: snore

Tetra pulls ahead of everyone, Fi falls to the end of the pack, and Dark Link passed Old Man. In the end, Fi was out.

Zelda: 2 down, 8 to go.

Old Man passed everyone but Tetra, and Midna passed Owl, in the end, Dark Link was out.

Link: snore

Tetra is passed by Old Man, who is passed by Midna, who is passed by Navi. Owl was out!

Zelda: We're halfway through with Old Man, Navi, Tetra, and Midna.

Midna and Tetra pass Navi, and Old Man got out.

Link: I don't wanna go to school today

Navi retakes the lead, and Tetra was out.

Zelda: Last lap!

Midna beat Navi right before the finish line. Midna had won.

Midna: Yay!

Link: what? I'm awake! Let's vote! We have 1 vote for Dark Link, 1 for Old Man, 1 for Navi and….1 for Old Man!

Veran: If you get out, Old Man, I want your Weedle!

Old Man: I'm not that Old Man!

Veran: I don't care! I. WANT. YOUR. WEEEEDLE!

Link: Shut up, veran.

Veran: NOOOOOOOOO!

Navi: Hey! Look! Listen! Old man, if you want to live, GET OUT OF THIS FREAKING PLACE!

Old Man: okay.

Link: See you next time!


	11. 11: HE returns

Triforce survival ep. 11

Link: welcome back, we still have; Dark Link, Sahasrahla, Owl, Navi, Tetra, Midna and Fi. Today's challenge is mask hunt, find masks and make others lose masks, first one to 8 masks wins! Also Linebeck is back!

Dark Link got a mask, as did sahasrahla, Linebeck got two, owl and fi each got one, fi stole her's from Dark Link.

Link: It's:

Dark Link; 0

Sahasrahla; 1

Owl; 1

Navi; 0

Tetra; 0

Midna; 0

Linebeck; 2

Fi; 1

Owl got another. Navi got a mask from Owl, Owl took it back. Sahasrahla got another mask

Link: The standings are:

Dark Link; 0

Sahasrahla; 2

Owl; 2

Navi; 1

Tetra; 0

Midna; 0

Linebeck; 2

Fi; 1

Tetra got a mask, owl got one from Sahasrahla. Navi took another from Sahasrahla.

It was now;

Dark Link; 0

Sahasrahla; 0

Owl; 3

Navi; 2

Tetra; 1

Midna; 0

Linebeck; 2

Fi; 1

Midna got a mask, Dark Link stole Fi's mask, Linebeck stole two of Owl's and one of Dark Link's, and Dark Link stole Midna's.

Dark Link; 2

Sahasrahla; 0

Owl; 1

Navi; 2

Tetra; 1

Midna; 0

Linebeck; 5

Fi; 0

Owl stole one of Linebeck's masks, Midna got one, Sahasrahla stole Tetra's mask, Linebeck took his mask back from Owl, and Owl got another.

Dark Link; 2

Sahasrahla; 1

Owl; 2

Navi; 2

Tetra; 0

Midna; 1

Linebeck; 5

Fi; 0

Owl stole one from Dark Link, Sahasrahla stole Dark Link's other mask, Owl stole Midna's, Fi got 2 masks, Navi got another mask, so did Sahasrahla.

Dark Link; 0

Sahasrahla; 3

Owl; 4

Navi; 3

Tetra; 0

Midna; 0

Linebeck; 5

Fi; 2

Owl got one from Sahasrahla and one from Navi, Midna got a mask, Tetra stole one from Fi, and Dark Link stole one from Navi.

Dark Link; 1

Sahasrahla; 2

Owl; 6

Navi; 1

Tetra; 1

Midna; 1

Linebeck; 5

Fi; 1

Midna stole one from Fi, Dark Link stole one from Owl, Linebeck got one and Sahasrahla did too.

Dark Link; 2

Sahasrahla; 3

Owl; 5

Navi; 1

Tetra; 1

Midna; 2

Linebeck; 6

Fi; 0

Tetra got one from Sahasrahla, which Linebeck stole from Tetra, Midna stole one from Sahasrahla, and Fi stole one from Owl.

Dark Link; 2

Sahasrahla; 1

Owl; 4

Navi; 1

Tetra; 1

Midna; 3

Linebeck; 7

Fi; 1

Linebeck stole one from Midna, and he had won!

Link: Let's vote! We have 1 for Tetra, Sahasrahla, Midna and Fi.

Sahasrahla

Fi

Midna

Tetra

Tetra: Have fun Midna!

Link: See you next time!


	12. 12: Temple run 3 Legend of Zelda edition

Triforce survival ep. 12

Link: hi today the competitors will go through temple mazes of oot last one to the end of each maze is out. We'll start with forest temple!

Dark link found his way out first, followed by Linebeck, Sahasrahla, Owl, Midna and Fi. Meaning Navi was out!

Navi: waaah!

Next in the fire temple Linebeck came first, followed by Fi, Dark Link, Sahasrahla, and Midna. Meaning Owl was out.

Owl: hoo?

Ganondorf: you!

Owl: oh.

Next in water temple, Fi came first, followed by Dark Link, Sahasrahla, and Midna. So Linebeck was out!

Linebeck: No fair! No fair!

Ganondorf: deal with it!

Now in the Shadow temple it was Dark Link, followed by Fi and Midna. So Sahasrahla was out.

Sahasrahla: hmmm…

Now in spirit temple, Fi got out first so she had a headstart to the Temple of Time against Dark Link, Midna got out.

Midna: Avenge Me!

Dark Link beat Fi and won invincibility.

Link: Let's Vote!

We have one vote for Navi, one for Linebeck and two for Fi!

Fi: the possibility of me being eliminated is 100%.

Link: you're right! Goodbye Fi!

Midna: wait, as long as you have the master sword then fi is still here technically.

Link: oh yeah… see you next time!


	13. 13: 50 shades of Black

Triforce survival ep. 13

Link: hi our next activity is shadow navigation!

Midna: another race in the dark, awesome!

Dark Link: Yes, yes it is…

Link: Round 1 first two are on to the next round, it's Midna, Dark Link and Linebeck!

Midna and Dark Link could see well in the dark, beat Linebeck.

In the next round, Owl was nocturnal so he won first and Sahasrahla used telepathy to come second.

Dark Link won, followed by Midna, Owl, and Sahasrahla.

Link: let's vote!

Link: now we have one vote for Navi, one for Linebeck, and two for Sahasrahla so he is out

Sahasrahla: it was inevitable.

Link: see you next time.


	14. 14: Boat race returns

Triforce survival ep. 14

Link: congratulations to you all, for making the final 5!

Dark Link: Good.

Owl: Who?

Navi: You!

Midna: Now I don't have an alliance!

Linebeck: Yay!

Link: Today we have…

Midna: Another boating challenge!? Damn it!

Linebeck: Yippee!

Link: You aren't that good, I've seen you.

Midna came first in lap 1, followed by Owl, Dark Link, and Linebeck. So Navi was out.

In lap 2 it was Dark Link, followed by Midna, and Owl. Linebeck was out.

Link: In your FACE Linebeck!

In lap 3, Midna retook first from Dark Link and Owl got out.

In the final lap Midna kept first and won invincibility.

Midna: Hey Dark Link, you're pretty good, wanna be in an alliance.

Dark Link: Fine.

Link: Let's VOTE!

Link: We have one for Dark Link, one for Linebeck, and one for Navi. So let's randomize.

Navi

Linebeck

Dark Link

Midna: SERIOUSLY!? I just made an alliance with him!

Link: See you next time!


	15. 15: The short issue

Triforce Survival ep. 15

Link: Let's make this short and sweet, we'll randomize on who to eliminate.

Navi

Midna

Owl

Linebeck

Linebeck: Why must I be out before the finale!

Link: You just are. See you next time!


	16. 16: Finally, the Finale!

Triforce survival ep. 16

Link: We are at the end, so let's recap.

_Day 1: Keese survival, Fi and Dark Link won invincibility, Onox got eliminated._

_Day 2: Battle Tourney, Tetra and Dark Link won Invincibility, Tingle got eliminated_

_Day 3: Pitch Black Maze, Midna and Skull Kid won invincibility, Ezlo got eliminated._

_Day 4: Music Contest, Midna and Fi won invincibility, Vaati was eliminated._

_Day 5: Wind Walker, Fi and Owl won invincibility, Navi was eliminated._

_Day 6: Navi returned, Skulltula Survival, Fi and Midna won invincibility, Veran was eliminated._

_Day 7: Black Tower Climb, Fi and Midna won invincibility, Linebeck was eliminated._

_Day 8: Dead Man's Volleyball, Fi and Tetra won Invincibility, Skull Kid was eliminated._

_Day 9: Ice Crash, Midna won invincibility, Chancellor Cole was eliminated._

_Day 10: Boat Race, Midna won invincibility, Old Man was eliminated, Veran wants his Weedle._

_Day 11: Mask Battle, Linebeck won invincibility, Tetra was eliminated._

_Day 12: Temple run, Dark Link won invincibility, Fi was eliminated._

_Day 13: Shadow Navigation, Dark Link won invincibility, Sahasrahla was eliminated._

_Day 14: Boat race 2, Midna won invincibility, Dark Link was eliminated._

_Day 15: Randomized elimination, Linebeck was eliminated._

Link: Let's count the vote to see who won.

Midna

Owl

Midna

Midna

Link: Midna, you win Triforce Survival Competition 1!

Midna: Yay! Wait, Competition 1?

Link: See you in the next season!

Midna: Next Season!?

Link: Thanks for comin' out everyone!

(Pulls down a garage door.)


End file.
